Attempt to intervene in the pathogenesis of Shope papillomas in rabbits by nonspecific (BCB, C. Parvum) and specific (tumor cell antigens) immune stimulation. Assess the effect of immunoprophylaxis on patterns of tumor growth, host survival, and the development of tumor specific immunity.